Operation: NEBULA
by Dyl-Pickle
Summary: Sector V was the greatest group of kids that the KND have ever known. But when notes from an unknown origin start to reach the old members, it's up to the secret teen spies to bring all sections of the KND together for what may be the last time.
1. Wallabee Beatles

**A/N: So I have decided to try and make a KND fanfiction! Sure I could've done it on a favorite book series or such... but decided an old cartoon that touched many young peoples hearts was more interesting. So here we go!**

**Chapter 1**

**Operation: N.E.B.U.L.A**

**NEVER**

**ERASE**

**BESTFRIENDS**

**UNLESS**

**LAME**

**ADULT**

_"Wallabee... Beatles" the giant computer read aloud to the occupants of the room. The room was unwelcoming, even to the ruthless CQC strong man of Sector V. Numbuh 4, aka, Wallabee Beatles, stood at the mouth of the long catwalk that lead to the decommissioning chambers being held by two young kids that looked like they just finished KND training. His head hung low as he looked at the cuffs that enveloped his wrist in a tight pose, anger, sadness, and hoplessness weighing heavy in his chest knowing that the last member of Sector V was watching him through the 2 way mirror, hopefully he thought, that she was holding the note he left in her hands when they ended their last hug. He wasnt ready for his birthday, or maybe he was and expected it to all be okay, but whatever it was that he wanted, made it just that much harder. The two guards holding him pushed him forward to begin the last trek of his KND life._

_"Wallabee Beatles, Numbuh 4 of Sector V." Began the new decommissioning officer, Numbuh 7K, whom took the role only a day after Numbuh 86 was decommissioned month prior. "I, on behalf of the KND, would lilike to thank you for the protection you have given to the kids against adult tyranny! The legendary Sector V will always be the hardest decommissioning that we have ever faced. We will surely miss you!" Numbuh 7K concluded. Giving a stiff salute and moving to his position next to the lever that will remove his memories of the KND forever. Numbuh 4 grunted in return and moved towards the first chamber that welcomed him, the same one he sat in when he was decommissioned in during the fall of Chad Dickson aka Numbuh 274, and sat down without looking up. The young guard on his right unlocked his cuffs and strapped him in. She gave a soft smile at him before they vacated the catwalk leaving him alone._

_"Decommission... in 5 seconds."_

_Wallabee looked up the the mirror he imagined Numbuh 3 would be standing and smiled._

_"..4.."_

_He couldn't think of what to say. 'Was there anything else to say?' He thought._

_"..3.."_

_He tried to remember his team as best as he could. Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1, the brit with the red sweater and black shades. The only bald 10 year old he knew, blasted off into space never to be seen again._

_"..2.."_

_He thought of Numbuh 2 and 5. The two that always kept him im line. Hoagie Gilligan, Numbuh 2, in his blue shirt and brown trousers and his aviator cap and glasses. Numbuh 5, Abigail Lincoln, in her Blue oversized shirt and red hat that sat on her braided black hair. He can still hear their voices chastising him over all the little things. how happy he was that Numbuh 5 became soopreme leader, the best there ever was._

_"..1.."_

_Finally he thought of the japanese member, Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 3. The way they used to argue over rainbow dorkies and making him feel weak to his knees as they did. How she always wore that green long sleeve and black leggings that made him smile. His heart ached as he opened his eyes and looked into the mirror._

_"Decommissioning"_

_Wally felt a single tear fall from his eye as he thought of Kuki Sanban one last time. There was a sudden jolt of pain, then everything went white._

\--**-Line Break--**

_BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ._

The loud alarm clock sounded inches from the aussie's head. In a smooth motion, he slammed the top of his alarm clock and jumped out of bed. Wallabe Beattles craked his neck and did some stretches before beginning his morning workout. At 17 years old he had a workout routine that had finally flowed with his sleep patterns and school schedules. Since he always woke up at 3am every morning and never being able to fall back asleep, he decided to decided to use that work his workouts before school. He began with some push-ups, followed by sit-ups, and ended with a Two mile run. Today, he decided to throw an extra mile and swing by the old elementary school, in hopes he can remember something from his childhood that was lost due to a 'head injury' he recieved in the eighth grade from Joe Balooka in a fight. Even though he was certain he couldn't remember anything before that, but decided that the memories were gone so arguing was pointless. Once Wally was done with his Push-ups and Sit-ups, he quickly threw on his orange shirt and black shorts with his white running shoes and ran out his front door eager to run and think. As he began his run he jumped up and smacked the crosswalk sign, something he decided to do when he runs since he liked how tall he had become when he turned 14. It was as though the growth spurt just hit him over night, something he didn't complain about. He darted across the street and took off down his lane. Looking at all the houses as he pass with curiosity, he was told from his parents that when they had first moved here when he was seven there was tons of kids that lived on his street, and they even became friends! But from what he could remember he didn't have any friends besides one that lived on this street with him, and they weren't friends when they were kids that they were aware of. As he was admiring the neighborhood, he noticed two big moving vehicles parked by the house that laid vacant for the past couple of years.

He picked up the pace and quickly ran past the house, glancing every so often to catch some details of what was going on. On one of the giant box trucks he saw that it was a UHAUL truck, which usually meant that people were moving in. Satisfied by what he saw, he turned his head to concentrate on the road ahead, but not before a flash of ebony hair caught his attention.

He stopped his run and stared at the girl that grabbed a box from the back of the truck, but before he got any more detail she vanished inside of the house.

Shaking his head and giving a slight chuckle, he picked up his speed once more and continued his run to the elementary school

for an old reunion.

Once he arrived at the fence line of Gallagher Elementary School, he felt no connection to it whatsoever. The schools paint was all but faded and chipped. the small field that the kids would play in looked dead and long unkempt with the trimming. Even the fence give in a little as he leaned against it. He took in the view and closed his eyes and began to concentrate, keeping the focus on his young self to find any clues. To his disappointment however, he was interrupted by a group of kids screaming from a house not too far from him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his watch, 4:30am.

_'What an unusual time for kids to wake up on a weekday' _Wally thought before looking at the school. The hollow feeling fell over him once more, and with his anticipation shattered, he began his run back home.

But not without someone watching from a near by tree.

**A/N: Sorry if it isnt too good! I dont have a computer at this moment so i have to write on my phone. But i hope the plot line seems to keep everyone interested. Please RR and i will see yall in the next Chapter!**

**GKND NUMBUH 73015**


	2. Kuki Sanban

**A/N: Let's keep this little ball rolling shall we?**

**Chapter 2**

**Operation: N.E.B.U.L.A**

**NEVER**

**ERASE**

**BESTFRIENDS**

**LAME**

**ADULT**

_Kuki Sanban stood amongst the few operatives that remained whom have known Wallabee Beatles, aka, Numbuh 4. The small group all just finished celebrating his thirteenth birthday on the moon base and although it was filled with laughs, games, and of course soda they knew what the party had signified. Kuki walked into the party with hopes that his birthday was actually after hers and he just forgot, silly yes, but it was he little things like that which helped her through it. She never admitted it to anyone the huge crush she had on the tough yet soft aussie boy. Sure, he was bone headed, arrogant of all things female, and has the IQ of one of her rainbow monkey dolls but it was what he had that totally outweighed what he lacked. The protection of his friends, the strong stature in any situation, the love he had for his team, the list just goes on for the Japanese girl. With all of the thoughts running through her head she almost forgot where she was and bumped into a solid short figure._

_"oh gosh! im so sorry Numbuh 4! are you okay?" She asked him, concern laced in her voice as she grabbed onto him to keep each other from falling. He didn't respond right away as it seemed he was, as she, staring off into space unaware of the people and the party around the two. But finally he shook his head and give a playful scrowl._

_"Wanna watch where ya going next time, Kooks?" His eyes never left the area he was looking. It concerned Numbuh 3, she knew when Hoagie was decommissioned that it would make a huge impact on him. But it seems like the fact he was decommissioned was worst than his own. The small boy stayed silent a little longer which allwed Kuki to see that he had shed his orange hoodie for an orange shirt. Which Kuki didn't mind because she liked seeing him wear different things. His head was still a bowl cut and his jeans with the shoes still the same, but at least he attempted some kind of change before..._

_"Of course silly! Is something troubling you? You seem.. lost." _

_"Oi'm fine, just wish moa people came is awl." He answered finally putting his attention dead center of Kukis, emerald on violet, the very thing that made Kuki hold her breath. His gaze comforted her no matter how harsh it may have been. To Kuki, it was because he cared about people but just played tough to keep the team in check and on point. Nigel used to say he was the one that kept the team in line, but Numbuh 3 was always the last one because she was always watching Wally be Wally. Kuki took a quick glance around the room and tried to make out some of the people that had shown up. From those who knew Wally and Kuki well the number was a depressing reminder of just how many decommissions they both have really been through. Out of the 30 people that had shown up, there was only two people that knew them both well. Sadly, one had to have been Matt aka Numbuh 101, but he was too distracted with another well known friend of them. Anna Worthington, whom wasn't in the KND but was invited for helping them once upon a time. Kuki made a frown and grabbed Wally's hand. "Come, lets grab some soda and talk." She told him as she dragged him to the soda table. _

_"NUMBUH 4! WALLABEE BEATLES! It is time for you to end the party!" Came the booming voice of the new soopreme leader Dan Upridge, Numbuh 6574. Kuki squeezed numbuh 4's hand and gave a small squeak, trying to contain her outburst to keep the party going for just a little longer. The two guards stood on both sides of Numbuh 6574 with cuffs and made their approach to Wally, but Kuki put him behind her in protest. _

_"Wait, please just a little longer?! Its his last day and -" _

_"Can it Numbuh 3 and let us do our job!" The young 10 year old yelled at the soon to be 13 year old girl, which made her shrink down. Her eys growing more and more wet with every passing moment. Finally it seemed to have worked because she saw his shoulders slump a bit with defeat, "You can have one last goodbye, Then we must take him." Kuki nodded and looked over at Wally, without hesitation, he embraced her in a hard hug that made her loose her wind. His young but strong arms tightened as she felt a big sigh leave his mouth, "I aint ready Kooks, Oim scared ill neva remember ya!" He exclaimed into her shirt, making Kuki cry returning his hug. But just as she did he whispered something under his breath that didn't go unnoticed. She looked down and was about to ask him what he said until he lightly pushed her away and put a folded paper in her hand, "Oi'm Ready!" _

_The two guards nodded and procced to cuff the teenager. He seemed almost robotic as he allowed them to push him around and tell him to be faster. Kuki looked down at the paper that remained in her hand and began to open it but was stopped, "Only when youre alone Numbuh 3.. it's personal." Wally said just loud enough for her to hear. She responded with a tear down her cheek and a slow achy nod. Once the guards were done, they told Kuki to follow them but only if she wanted to watch. She of course obliged and followed suit. Once they walked out of the party, they took a left and followed all the signs for the decommissioning chambers. Kuki being next to Wally the whole time trying to stay as close as possible before she no longer could be. The guards thankfully stopped being so rough, which Kuki assumed was all for show in front of people to seem tough and told Kuki to walk and stand in the room on their right and not to follow further. After muttering her thanks she walked into the bright room that housed multiple chairs, white floors and ceiling, and a giant window that looked into the chamber. Deciding that sitting would be rude, she stood up against the window playing with the paper she was given. _

_"..Decommission in 5 seconds.."_

_Kuki began to open the paper and saw the decent handwriting which confused her, but read onward. _

_"..5.."_

_'Kooks, I didn't know how to say it so I got Matt to help with my writing so I could make this' At this Kuki smiled brightly, 'He learned something for me?'_

_"..4.." _

_'things have been crazy on the moon base and I decided to do some investigating'_

_"..3.."_

_'and I know im not the smartest, but I know when things are not right.'_

_"..2.."_

_'keep this information to yourself and don't do something crazy, I wont forget you.. or at least I hope.' Kuki sobbed but continued._

_"..1.." _

_'Hoagie was younger than me by 4 months' Kuki's eyes went wide and reread the sentence._

_"Decommissioning"_

_Kuki looked up from the paper and yelled, "NO! Don't leave me!" Kuki's vision began to go white as she heard the muffled cries of the boy she loved. _

_-__**LINE BREAK-**_

_CRACK!_

Her head hit the window with full force as her father pulled into the driveway of their new/old home in Cleveland, Ohio. Now she says new/old because according to her parents they all used to live here before their top priority job took them back to Japan. But given the opportunity they flew back since they missed the states too much. Her parents told her she  
had many friends for they short time they were here, so they encouraged her to re-spark some of them so she wouldn't  
be too lonely. Naturally however, Kuki was always able to make friends wherever she went, she was even able to make  
old bullies befriend her after some time. She was just that way. She jumped out of the car and looked around the her old  
neighborhood with a sense of skepticism. She only had one or two memories of actually living in the states and both  
were at the airport coming and going. However, her little sister seemed to have more enthusiasm as she jumped past  
Kuki and wore a look of awe.

"It looks better than I remembered! Its about time we came back." Kuki's sister exclaimed as she looked from house, to  
the house at the end of the lane, and finally to the sky before she was brought back to her senses by her father.  
"Mushi, you'll have plenty of time to catch up. For now help us with some of the moving!" To much of Kuki's delight it seemed  
that her fathers words were finally making Mushi do something other than cooking, She did gripe lightly, but she still moved  
to help the family move in. Kuki followed close behind because if she knew one thing, the directions given to Mushi, the younger  
sister, was also for her. As Kuki ran up to the back of the truck and reached for a box labeled 'Trinkets' she felt a weird  
sensation probe at her frontal right lobe. A feeling Kuki had to oblige just to ease it, and that's when she saw him. A blonde  
boy with orange and black workout attire running across the street from her house. She noticed that even from afar that he  
was in good shape and had a nice tan that was no doubt due to some kind of sport activity. The way he carried himself, even,  
running, was of someone with pride and strong willed. Although she doesn't remember anyone or anything from before her  
thirteenth birthday, she was sure that the familiar tingling in her brain meant that he was important to her in some way. But  
she wasn't sure how.

"Kuki! Where are you?!" Kuki heard her mother yell from the front porch of her house. Kuki felt her cheeks redden as she saw t  
the boy slow his running and look around the lane he was running down, almost as if he heard her mothers call. She quickly  
grabbed the box and brisk-walked up the porch and into the house while muttering many things to sooth her burning cheeks.


End file.
